1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of pre-gauging cutting tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer numerically controlled lathes and turning centers using conventional cutting tools have been limited by the extensive down time needed to set up each job and replace worn cutting tools. Generally, once the worn tool has been removed and a new tool has been placed in the machine, the operator must take a trial cut, stop the machine, gauge the part and adjust for tool offsets, i.e., the difference in dimensions normally present between cutting tools of the same type. The operator then must take another trial cut and determine whether he has made the proper adjustment. It is only after following this time consuming procedure can a new tool be used for cutting.
Inasmuch as cutting tools can, as a practical matter, only be made within certain tolerances, offsets between tools of the same type will always exist. There is present, therefore, a pressing need to find other ways to compensate for these offsets without causing down time at the machine.